


Eternity With You

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), for some prompts i looked at them and decided to make them sad, i spent ages on these, the fluffy ones took even longer to write since i dont know how to write fluff, the other tangled/7k characters will appear at some points but its mostly just the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Varigo Appreciation Week haha!This is gonna be great
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prompt: Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> fluff with a tad of angst? my type of one shot haha

Days in the castle always lasted forever, so many schedules and meetings to attend with snobby nobles and officials. Hugo would give anything to go back to how it was when Varian, Nuru, Yong, and himself all traveling around the Seven Kingdoms. Even though Nuru was a royal in the Air Kingdom, she didn’t mind the occasional rule-breaking after a few months on the road,

Hugo wasn’t sure how Varian and Nuru had handled these meetings, he’d be sure to praise them both the next time he talked with them.

One of the worse things about this particular meeting was that Varian was busy fixing the hot water system, so he sent Hugo out to attend for the both of them.

_“Goggles,” Hugo had rolled his eyes. “Can’t we just skip out this meeting and work on the hot water together? It’s not like the stuffy nobles will care about us being missing.”_

_“Hugo, it’s just a simple meeting. Only two hours, not even the usual four! I know you hate these types of meetings, but the hot water broke all the way over on the eastern side of Corona,” Varian said, pushing the older out the door with surprisingly strong arms. Hugo guessed that’s what happens after fighting in a battle against an ancient demon along with travelling on foot for two years._

_“Hm, what’s stopping me from just bailing on the meeting and sneaking off after you anyway? You seriously don’t think I’ll stay in a meeting, with no friends, for a whole two hours, do you?”_

_The shorter male hummed in thought. “Well...I could bring you to one of the cabinets when the bell rings five times. I’ll meet with you outside the door of your meeting, that way we can actually warm ourselves with a fire that’s not for engineering.”_

_Hugo raised an eyebrow._

_“...and I’ll build you an automaton to control from inside.”_

_“Alright Goggles, I’ll keep my word to not sneak off from the meeting.”_

_Varian leaned forward, a smug grin plastered on his face. “Anything else you would like to add?”_

_Hugo groaned, raising his hands in the air to show he wouldn’t be crossing his fingers. “I’ll also keep my word to not mess around with the officials and nobles.”_

_The younger alchemist pecked Hugo on the cheek as he finished pushing him out the door. “Thanks Hugo, I’ll see you later, kay?”_

_“Later, Goggles.”_

Of course Varian of all people was the person who convinced him to go to a meeting by himself. It wasn’t all that bad, the only thing that remotely bothered him was the officials acting as if Hugo would pickpocket their wallets at any given moment.

They were right to act that way of course, the only thing stopping Hugo was the agreement he and Varian came to. One dull meeting without the love of his life was worth it when it came to controlling an automation.

He glanced out the windows behind him, watching as the last few leaves from autumn finally fell down the branches of the trees. It was inevitable, winter had already struck Corona yesterday, the celebrations were massive for the Winter Solstice.

A loud, baritone, noise rattled through the room. A noise that rattled not once, not twice, but five times to be exact.

Bless those damned bells for freeing him from the living hell known as meetings. Without another thought, Hugo leaped from his chair, knocking it down to the floor. You didn’t have to tell Hugo for him to know he had left a bad impression on those officials.

Unlike most of the people in this castle, he wasn’t raised to show fake respect to someone he didn’t like. Luckily for Hugo, in the castle of Corona, many people had been raised as thieves, criminals, or commoners. That meant he didn’t have to worry about fake, crummy, stuff like that outside of meetings,

Hugo threw open the doors of the meeting room, running through the freshly cleaned hallways.

Freshly _cleaned_ hallways.

 _Fuck_.

Only a few steps into the hallway and he slipped against the wet floor, falling on his face. Luck was on his side once again, for his glasses decided not to shatter into a millions pieces like they’ve done the past eight times he’d done this in the past month.

The universe needed to give Hugo a break, it’s only been nine months since moving into the castle. It can’t expect him to go from running on the streets against dirt-paved roads in a bustling overpopulated city to freshly-cleaned marble floors in a towering castle made from the most refined materials.

“Wow, I did not expect to find my beloved face planted against the floor today like I have these past few weeks.”

Hugo pushed himself off the ground, looking up to see a giggling Varian. The ravenette was attempting to fight back against laughing but Hugo knew his boyfriend wouldn’t hold it for long.

“Laugh all you want, Goggles. Now help me up before someone else sees.”

“I’m pretty sure that meeting with all those political figures, officials, and nobles saw you slip and fall on your face.”

Despite the comments, Varian grabbed Hugo’s arms, pulling the older alchemist up from the ground.

Hugo smirked. “I still can’t believe you went from noodle arms who couldn’t even pick up a heavy stack of books to being able to pick me up from the ground without hesitation.”

“I can’t believe you went from jumping on rooftops in cities to slipping on a wet floor,” Varian said, grabbing onto Hugo’s hand as they navigated through the hallways.

They chattered with people who passed by them, with them both getting into a rather extreme debate over whether magic was real or not with one of the handmaidens, Faith. She was one of the few staff members Hugo considered a friend in the castle.

Even if it only took fifteen minutes, the trip to one of the cabinets took forever to get to. Varian himself admitted that after being gone for two years, he’s still getting used to living in a castle again.

Nevertheless, Varian unlocked the cabinet with one of the many keys in his satchel. He pushed open the dark oak doors, leading Hugo into the small room.

A smell of soot lingered in the air, Hugo held his breath once he took in the air. Air which had that horrible smell.. The fireplace was already lit from whoever was previously in the cabinet, it crackled loudly, flames flickering.

Just the sound of a fire was enough for the tension to drop from Hugo’s shoulders. He approached the fire, his hand slipping out of Varian’s as he went.

His eyes focused on the flames, his hands twitched.

Hugo both hated and loved fire at the same time. It had been the only thing to keep Hugo alive on the streets, but it had also been the reason Hugo was on those streets in the first place.

“Hugo, is there something wrong with the fire? I can always put it out if needed.”

He glanced behind him to see Varian already holding a bucket filled with water. Of course his boyfriend would already know what was up, ever since Hugo came clean Varian was able to read him like a book. Hugo both hated it and loved it.

On one hand, Varian always knew if something was wrong, but on the other, Hugo never had to admit that something was wrong.

“Oh, the fire?” Hugo asked. “I’d appreciate it if it got put out. Destroy it, Goggles.”

Varian threw the water into the fire, the embers dying as soon as the water hit it. The fire hissed as it slowly turned into nothing, with the only thing left that had any sign of a fire once being there was burnt logs.

The wooden bucket dropped to the side, clattering against the floor. A hand slipped back into Hugo’s, holding it. Hugo held the hand back.

Both of them fell onto the couch, but nobody said a word for a moment.

“I know you probably think it’s stupid how I didn’t want fire, right? Back in the Iron Kingdom they thought it was dumb. It’s only fire, the thing that keeps everyone alive!” Hugo paused for a moment, not looking into Varian’s eye. “I can’t believe I happen to be terrified of it.”

Those last words slipped out of his mouth before he could realize it.

“Everyone’s scared of something Hugo. I think it was pretty brave of you to admit you’re scared of it. Took me a while to admit I was terrified of...something small like that too.” Varian wrapped his arms Hugo, giving the other a tight hug. “How about this? What if we invent a heating source that doesn’t involve fire!”

Hugo raised an eyebrow. “Varian, you’ve said a lot of impossible things ever since we’ve met. That’s gotta be the most absurd thing you’ve said.”

…

“...is what I would have said nine months ago. You’re Varian! The most incredible person to live in the Seven Kingdoms! The person who invented hot running water amongst other things.”

Varian’s cheeks went red. “I’m not the most incredible person in the Seven Kingdoms. I can think of someone way more incredible than me.”  
“Oh really? Who is it, Goggles?”

“You.”

Hugo’s heart melted, stammering. “Goggles! That- I-”

The ravenette laughed, giving Hugo a peck on the cheek. “Hugo, I love you. I give you my word that I will make a heating source without fire. Just for you.”

“Well, if you’re gonna do that for me I’ll make something that helps with your fear too.” Hugo grinned, kissing Varian’s forehead. “What is your fear actually? Is it becoming a villain again?”

Varian shook his head. “No that’s...that isn’t the fear I’m talking about. I already know how to handle that after four years of it running through my head.”

The blond frowned. “If it’s not that, then what is it?”

Varian stared out the window. “Snow.”

Snow? Why would Varian be afraid of snow?

He continued. “It isn’t something that brings the happiest memories...which sucks. I used to love snow before, I would always try and catch it with my tongue or have snowball fights with, well, myself.”

Varian got up from the couch, reaching the windowsill. Hugo watched as he stood there for a moment, before closing the curtains. “I’ve only told a few people about that fear. You were the fifth to know.”

Hugo only let out a weak smile. “You were the first I told about mine.” He looked away from the ravenette, now staring at the wooden floor underneath his feet.

“Really?” Varian asked, grinning widely as he turned back toward Hugo. “I’m honored to be the first, really.”

“Yeah, I...don’t think I even told Donella. Granted, I could probably go tell her now but, well, who knows where she even went.”

“From the time I knew her, I bet she’s out mugging people in the Iron Kingdom.”

Both of them bantered with each other, talking about whatever came up on their minds. It was nice, having someone Hugo could finally talk to without having to worry about spilling a secret. He never kept secrets around Varian. Not anymore.

Time passed, with the sun setting down on the castle and the moon rising above. Varian’s arms were wrapped around Hugo, listening to what the blond was saying.

“-it was quite funny actually. Seeing the look on that noble’s face was enough for seven year old me’s day to instantly get better.”

Varian nodded slightly. “Mhm, back when I first became the Royal Engineer I messed around with the nobles who came to visit the castle. There was one particular visitor who was being an ass to Rapunzel, so I trapped him in goo for an entire night.”

“An entire night? While he was standing?”

“Yep! He was so mad I swear he was about to blow up like one of my old inventions. Or even worse than that, blow up like one of Yong’s explosives.”

“I’m guessing he never came back to the castle after that incident.”

“Actually, according to Rapunzel he should be coming in two months time. Maybe you and I should show him what happens when two alchemists mess with him at once. How’s that sound?”

“Varian, are you seriously asking me if I want to mess with some noble pricks? You already know my answer.”

“Guess we’ll have to start planning how to mess with that noble soon. Hell, we could probably get the whole castle in on it.”

Hugo chuckled. “We just have to make sure that our pranks don’t turn into a full out war against this guy’s kingdom.”

The two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Hugo’s last thoughts being how much he just adored Varian.


	2. Prompt: Frostie the Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked at the tag snow and completely ignored the enjoying the weather and winter activities tags
> 
> i angstified it and speedran this chapter
> 
> rereading the chapter to make sure there's no grammar or spelling mistakes? don't know them

Winter time in Corona was very much unlike the winters in Bayangor, it was a lot more cheerful and relaxing at the most. He’d walk out on the streets to find the children playing in the snow, having snowball fights and making snow angels instead of avoiding the weather as if it were to cost them their life. The weather happened to be warmer in Corona too, it was called the Light Kingdom for a reason after all. 

The days filled with sunlight and warmth but the nights happened to be the opposite, freezing and dark. Nobody was out in the nighttime either way, so the Kingdom was just known for its sunny days. 

When December first came to Corona, the meetings and work happened less and less, with fun activities within the kingdom being the main priority. The people of the castle walked among the streets, talking with their citizens, although it was nothing that wasn’t common in this kingdom.

Hugo was standing in the courtyard alongside some of the former thieves of the Seven Kingdoms. The Princess, or temporary Queen, was busy with helping a few citizens in court and Varian needed to make a quick trip to Old Corona. This left Hugo stuck by himself with only these people to turn to.

“Man, I don’t remember it snowing this much for a while. But the more snow the merrier, am I right Eugene?” Lance grinned, helping his two daughters build a snowman shaped strangely like a royal guard.

“I would rather go back inside instead of being with all of you.” Eugene glared at Hugo. “ _You_ specifically.”

“Aw Rider, you can be so sweet sometimes,” Hugo said, grabbing a fistful of snow before chugging it at Eugene’s face.

The Captain of the Guard almost fell back, catching himself with a railing. “You little _monster!_ You just threw that dreadful, tortuous, snow right into my one of a kind face!”

“You’re right about it being one of a kind. Nobody could ever be that ugly in another lifetime.”

“I don’t know what Varian sees in you!”

“I don’t know what the Princess sees in you either.” 

Eugene rolled his eyes, slumping against the staircase while muttering something under his breath. Snow fell down from the clouds, landing softly against the ground.

The two youngest thieves looked up at the sky, Catalina had one of the snowflakes drop in her hands. “I bet tomorrow we can go sledding with all this snow. Maybe we could convince V to come along with us!”

Angry sat in the snow, catching the snowflakes with her mouth. “You know V hates the snow, Sis. The winters we’ve had with him mostly consisted of him staying down in his lab. Actually…” She thought for a moment. “I think one winter he didn’t even leave the castle until spring time.”

Hugo watched the two sisters talk back and forth about Varian and the winter. Hugo was aware of Varian’s hatred of the snow, it was more a fear if anything. He didn’t really bug his boyfriend about it, just like how Varian didn’t bug Hugo about his fear over fire.

Back when Hugo and Varian, along with Nuru and Yong, travelled along the Seven Kingdoms, the two winters they spent together, even Hugo could notice the tensity Varian had as they travelled in the snow. He always made sure they would be in a warm shelter for the night during the entirety of winter, at one point stopping their group from travelling further just to find shelter from a light snow. 

The blond looked between the thieves, knowing for a fact that it could be so easy right now to find out _why_ his boyfriend was afraid of snow. Hugo wanted to help him, he really did, but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries either.

As the day continued on, the snow covered the streets, piles of it on top of one another. A strong wind shot through the air, a chill going down Hugo’s spine. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, gazing out at the rest of the city. “Eugene! Take Angry and Catalina inside. I think the weather might change for the worse and I’m gonna warn the townspeople. You can come with, Hugo.”

Eugene stretched his arms in the air, yawning. “Sounds fine by me. I’d rather be warm and cozy inside than warning people in town.”

Lance glared. 

“I’m _joking!_ Come on guys, Lance’ll kill me if either of you get sick.”

The three of them headed inside, leaving Hugo and Lance in the courtyard. Most of the staff who’d been outside in the day went up the staircase, taking notice of the change of weather as well.

“C’mon, we gotta get to the city and warn those people. Do you think we should bring them to the castle?” Lance asked.

Hugo shrugged, already leaving the courtyard. “Eh, your choice. We should definitely bring the kids to the castle though. Bad weather like this is the absolute worst when you’re young.”

Both of them headed into the city, Lance doing most of the talking to the people they went up to. Most of the townspeople had also taken notice of the weather, accepting the invite to the castle. Castles were built to withstand weather like this, evacuations were only ever needed in rare cases. 

Hugo’s mind thought about Varian, he was gonna be okay, right? Varian was smart, he would know better than to travel through this weather. He was probably safe in Old Corona at this moment, locked away in his lab to avoid the storm. 

There was always the possibility of the worse option. Varian could be out there right now, unaware of the storm brewing up in the kingdom. Maybe he looked at the snow and thought he could handle it going out there and taking the two hour trip between Old Corona and the city. Did Varian even have a horse with him? If something were to happen to him there’d be nobody to help due to Ruddiger causing havoc in the kitchens at the castle as usual. 

“Hugo, you good there?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking to the voice that spoke.

Lance was staring at him, lightly nudging Hugo a bit. 

The blond merely laughed, shaking his head. “I’m fine! Really! It’s just…” Hugo trailed off before pausing. “I’m a little worried for Varian. I know how he’s scared of the snow, he told me a few days ago and even before that I could always tell he didn’t like it in general.”

“Snow’s always been a little bit of an iffy thing with Varian. It’s probably for the best if he tells you yourself about the snow thing. But Hugo, we both know Varian wouldn’t run into a blizzard and jump across mountains.” He continued. “Besides, after the last blizzard I don’t think Varian would take the chance of going through one.”

Hugo nodded along to Lance’s words. He was right. Varian _was_ smart. Although that last sentence left Hugo with nothing but curiosity.

“Now let’s go back to the castle, Eugene and the girls have probably told Rapunzel about the situation down here, but we’ll be needing to tell her about all the guests coming over.”

The two of them headed back for the castle, but even after that conversation with Lance, Hugo just couldn’t get Varian out of his mind. It was stupid, he knew it, even after getting reassured by someone he still couldn’t help but worry. 

About fifteen minutes passed before both of them reached the castle entrance, during that short period of time the storm had gotten much, much, worse. Murmurs happened within the crowds of people swarming into the castle halls, mentions of blizzards and demons. 

Hugo raised an eyebrow on that last part. He knew all about how Corona had faced the almighty demon Zhan Tiri, he had Varian to thank for that along with the news spreading like wildfire when it happened. But just the thought of people putting those two things together didn’t make Hugo feel...the best. 

Leaving the swarms of people, Hugo and Lance quickly got into the throne room, closing the doors behind them both.

Lance propped himself in one of the chairs, raising his hand to grab the attention of the people inside. “We’re back! Just wanted to tell you that this weather is serious. Hugo and I invited people over to the castle but I think it would work best if the guards made an official announcement for everyone to come here.”

Rapunzel paced in the throne room, biting her lower lip. “You’re right Lance, that would be our best course of action. With my parents away we’ve gotta be extra smart about this. We wouldn’t want things to end like the last blizzard did.”

Hugo groaned, rolling his eyes. “What’s with this blizzard you guys keep talking about? Was this a part of the lore of Corona or something? I would rather not be kept in the dark about this dreadful blizzard.”

Nobody in the throne room spoke at first, the group of them all staring at each other before looking at Hugo.

“Well, this is getting awkward. Long story short is that about six years ago a blizzard hit Corona hard. When I mean hard, I mean _hard._ It took a few weeks to even repair the bridge, we had to travel using the boats! _Boats!_ It was just absolutely dreadful and-”

“Hey, Eugene? As much as I love hearing your storytelling, I think you should really speed up the process.”

“Right, sorry Sunshine. So Hugo, do you remember how Corona defeated that evil demon Zhan Tiri?”

“Who hasn’t heard of that? You’d have to be living under a rock to not know.”

“So this demon, this absolute monster, she sent a blizzard to Corona when Sunshine’s parents were away on their anniversary! It was absolute chaos for everyone involved! But the people of Corona do _not_ like blizzards after that incident.”

Rapunzel was frozen still upon hearing a certain name. “You don’t think...this blizzard is because of _her,_ right?”

Eugene hurried over to his wife, holding her hand and giving a gentle smile. “There’s nothing to worry about, Sunshine. I can assure you that is most likely just a normal blizzard that’ll pass through the night.”

Hugo listened to the group talk back and forth, but at least he had new knowledge on this blizzard. Six years ago, huh? He must have been at least fifteen when this blizzard hit Corona. 

Rapunzel had given the order to Eugene to tell the rest of the Royal Guard to get any remaining citizens into the castle. Lance was making sure that all citizens of Corona were accounted for and checking for any illnesses or injuries. That left Hugo, Angry, and Catalina with nothing to do but wait for the storm to pass. 

What felt like hours passed (it was really just three), the trio of them were gathered in the corridor that held the entrance doors. They had a few board games scattered around, with a lantern sitting in the middle of them. The wind howled from outside the doors.

Hugo enjoyed listening to the vast amount of stories those two had to tell, some of them sounded insane, but thieves just happened to have stories like that.

“You know, once in Corona there was an incident with some red rocks. People were getting paralyzed from fear due to them! So while the Princess and V headed down the tunnels to get rid of them, Eugene and Dad held a talent show to cheer everyone up!” Angry grinned, holding the lantern up high in the air. 

Catalina nodded along, matching the same grin Angry had. “They didn’t even check what our talent was! So our young, naive, selves decided what better talent to use when you’re trying to get people to be brave is to turn into a werewolf!”

Hugo snickered, cackling at the story. “Don’t tell me you actually did that, right?”

“Oh we totally did it! It was my idea of course, Catalina just went along with it.”

Now, what could have easily been mistaken for the wind slamming against the door was heard from outside. Luckily for the three of them, Catalina had heard the noise.

“Did you guys hear that?”

Angry looked away from the chess board she’d been setting up. “‘Hear what? The wind?”

Catalina shook her head, standing up from the ground. “No, no, not the wind. The wind may be harsh but it has a soft sound. This one sounds more of a...desperate sound.”

Now both Hugo and Angry were standing beside Catalina, glancing at the wooden doors. It could have of course just been the wind and Catalina was hearing things. But...Hugo couldn’t help but feel that she was right. 

The blond took a few steps forward to the doors, his hand hovering over the metal handle. He could hear the door getting pounded against. It wasn’t just wind. Someone...or _something_ was behind that door. 

His hand gripped against the handle, he could feel both eyes of the children watching him. But none of them said anything. 

He took one last breath before rattling the handle and swinging the door open, shutting his eyes as he did so. Hugo opened them slowly again, peeking down at the figure standing before him.

His heart dropped.

“V- _Varian?_ What are you- why were you in a goddamn blizzard?” Hugo said, his voice shaking. 

Varian fell right into Hugo, taking gasps of air while he stumbled forward. “Didn’t mean to...left Old Corona and got trapped in the storm I…” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, as passed out right in Hugo’s arms.

Catalina rushed forward with her sister. “Is that _Varian?_ Why is he here? In the middle of a blizzard?”

Hugo glanced at her. “I’m trying to figure out the same thing. Listen, we gotta bring him to an adult.”

“But...aren’t you an adult?”

“You know what I _mean_!”

Hugo wasn’t strong as Varian, but he couldn’t just drag his boyfriend across the floor after he was in a blizzard for who knows how long. Using what muscle he had in his arms, Hugo picked up Varian, nearly falling in the process. 

He couldn’t tell if Angry and Catalina were behind him or not, the only thing on his mind was Varian. He was in a blizzard. A blizzard! Hugo was wearing a warm coat and everything, yet he could still feel the freezing skin that Varian wore.

Hugo kicked open the throne room door, interrupting whatever conversation Rapunzel and Eugene were having with a few of the advisors. “Rapunzel! Eugene! I need you to get a doctor or whatever the hell you royals have and get one right now!”

Eugene had wide eyes upon seeing what Hugo had in his arms. “Wait a minute, is that...is that Varian? I-”

“I know it’s _fucking_ Varian! Enough with the little shocks and gasps and get a damn doctor before I do the procedure myself!”

Hugo glaring was enough for the entire staff who happened to be in the room at the time to go running off like mice to find anyone who had a medical profession in their job.

As the staff scurried around, both Rapunzel and Hugo were heading down the halls to find an empty bedroom to put Varian in, leaving Eugene, Catalina, and Angry to find Lance and tell him the situation. He didn’t know how he was carrying Varian at this point without the struggle, it was the adrenaline he supposed. 

“I can’t believe this happened, _again!_ I should have at least sent someone to make sure Old Corona was okay! Now Varian’s gonna be sick with who knows what, not to mention going through a blizzard while having a fear of the snow!” Rapunzel was rambling, swallowing back any tears to keep a strong face. 

“Listen Rapunzel, we’re gonna get the help that Goggles needs and everything is gonna be okay. Varian’s gonna be okay. The castle has the best doctors in the kingdom right? He’s gonna get taken care of by the doctors, it’s not like he has to deal with it by himself.”

“Right...deal with it by himself,” Rapunzel muttered under her breath. Hugo narrowed his eyes, noting it to himself to question her later. 

Upon reaching an empty bedroom, Hugo placed Varian on the bed, pulling the covers over him. The room was dark, not lit with a single candle, the only noise heard was the wind clattering against the windows, it was almost as if the windows would shatter at any given second. 

“Hugo, do you mind staying with Varian for a bit? The staff hasn’t found a medic yet and I wanna make sure they actually find one.”

“I was planning on staying with her either way, Princess. Just go get a medic. Now.”

Rapunzel left the room without another room.

Hugo watched Varian closely, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the bedroom. Varian’s chest rose up and down, slower than it usually should. His breathing was short gasps of the air around him. 

The blond slowly pulled off both his gloves, slipping his hand into the ravenette’s freezing hand. His hand wanted to squirm away from the cold of the other’s, but Hugo wouldn’t let it. He wanted Varian, even if he was passed out, to know he was still there for him. 

“...Hugo?”

He blinked, once or twice. “Varian?”

The other man let out a harsh cough, the sound of it made Hugo shiver. “Well then...guess I can mark that the second time walking through a blizzard to get to the castle.” 

“What do you mean the second time? Varian, why would you do that? Walking through a blizzard just like that? You could have died! You could have passed out in the snow and I never would have seen you again! You- you were being reckless going through that storm! I would have lost you _again!_ ”

Varian’s eyes widened, the hand not holding Hugo’s gripping the bed tightly. “Hugo I...I didn’t...I didn't mean to go through the blizzard I’m sorry I-”

“Varian, don’t...don’t say sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that, really. I’m sorry.”

“Hugo, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize for that, I get you’re probably worried as hell right now.”

“Just, why were you in that blizzard? I know you have a fear of snow so going through one of those storms seems like the complete opposite of what you would do.”

Varian glanced out the window, watching the branches of the trees slam against the window. He closed his eyes tightly as if a memory got latched into his mind again. 

“I was heading back to the castle. I saw the snow falling but...I didn’t wanna stop travelling for something like that. It’s just...it’s just snow. I didn’t think it would turn into a storm. I swear I just wanted to go home without any trouble!” Varian’s hand pulled away from Hugo’s, his mind swarming with the thoughts of being in a blizzard once more as he pulled his own hair. “But the snow got heavier...and one hour into my walk back to Corona, it was too late for me to head back to Old Corona. I tried finding one of the caves to stay there till it blew down. As you can guess, I couldn’t find one. I nearly passed out coming to the castle...well, I _did_ pass out.” He choked out the last part, giving a hollow laugh out. “Sorry, sorry. I bet that was a dumb reason for how I was out in the blizzard.”

Hugo listened to Varian’s story, frowning as his boyfriend continued on and on. The younger man stayed silent once he finished, his eyes staring at the floor and nothing more.

The blond shifted closer to Varian, holding both his hands. “Listen, Varian. That wasn’t stupid or dumb. It wasn’t your fault the universe was a bitch and screwed you over by throwing a blizzard in your direction when you already have a fear of the snow.”

“It’s funny actually.”

“...huh?”

“The reason I have a fear of the snow is from a blizzard in the first place.” 

Hugo stared at Varian for a moment, pieces of the puzzle he’s collected over the day coming together. “Was it by any chance that blizzard that uh, happened six years ago?”

Varian popped off the ‘p’. “Yep. That’s the one. I’m guessing you probably heard about it.”

The two of them went quiet, both staring at the other. 

Hugo cleared his throat. “Hey, uh...you can always talk about it. Your fear of snow. If you ever think that I’ll find it dumb, I won’t. You can have a fear over fucking dirt and I’ll still listen and understand you.”

Varian chuckled a bit. “It isn’t that I’m afraid you won’t understand...I mean, at first it was that. But now that I do understand you won’t think any of it is stupid...I guess I’m scared of thinking about that day again.”

“Bad memories, huh?”

Another nod from Varian.

“Alright Goggles, listen up. From this point forward, I, Hugo, your most incredible and loving boyfriend, will be by your side when you talk about these bad memories. I’ll fuckin’ punch the bad memories in the face!” 

Varian started cackling, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “You don’t have to do that, Hugo!”

“But of course I do, Goggles! Anything to help you open up about these bad memories! We have the Eternal Library for crying out loud, I’m sure there’s a book somewhere in there that’ll let me go into your mind and physically punch a memory.”

“ _You don’t have to do that, Hugo!”_

Both of them burst into giggles, until Varian coughed like a madman once more. 

“We should really hope Rapunzel comes back soon with a doctor. Even if you’re acting like yourself, you look like you’re about to die,” Hugo said, glancing back at the door behind him. 

“I mean, the more time we wait the merrier...I guess I can at least tell you about that blizzard, huh. Travelling nearly six hours to and back from Old Corona and the castle.”

“Doesn’t it only take four hours to go back and forth?”

“Blizzards can change things, Hugo.”

So Hugo listened. He listened to his most amazing boyfriend talk about his perspective of the blizzard. An occasional comment from Hugo to lighten up the mood. Other than those comments, he just listened. 

He knew how important it was for Varian for someone to just listen to him, someone to hear what he has to say. The medics and doctors would be coming soon but all that mattered at the moment was just the two of them. The Listener and the Talker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm combining both today and tomorrow's prompt for some sick varian haha
> 
> after tomorrow's prompt we'll have the intermission of fluff for day four
> 
> but on day five the hugo angst begins
> 
> as i wrote this i realized there was only varigo at the end and i'm gonna fix that by only putting varigo in tomorrow's prompt

**Author's Note:**

> All right, my contribution for Varigo week in a collection of one shots for all the prompts!
> 
> this one was fun to write, although for my life i cannot write fluff aaaaa
> 
> also i wrote this and didn't look back on the writing i just straight up posted it


End file.
